Love You
by Sekaide
Summary: A collection of LaviYuu drabbles and stories. Mostly post!Ark stuff. Ranges from light, humorous drabbles to angsty, character-death types.
1. Socializing

**Story Info:**

Title: Love You (Imagination currently absent, please leave a message after the tone.)  
Pairing/Characters: LaviYuu  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: Up to K, at the moment  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, swearing, un-beta'd  
Summary: A collection of LaviYuu drabbles and stories.  
A/N: This is only going to show up on the first chapter. Also, this info applies to _all _chapters, so I won't be repeating the same things. IE: It says 'romance' under 'genre', so it applies to all and I won't keep repeating myself.

**Chapter Info: **

Title: Socializing  
Genre: Fluff (I wanna add humor, because I tried for it, but I kind of failed.)  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: Tiny spoiler if you look really hard  
Summary: In which Lavi tries to get Kanda to socialize, and fails miserably.  
A/N: Yeah, I'll be writing semi-pointless oneshots until I'm confident enough to try a full-scale story. Sorry.

* * *

"D'you _ever_ do anything fun?"

Kanda snapped out of his meditation, opening his eyes to direct one of his death glares towards the redheaded intruder. It was irritating really, but he'd grown to recognize the voice. Unwillingly, of course, but it was hard not to recognize something that bothered one nearly all free hours of the day.

"Oh come _on_, Yuu-chan! You never hang out with the rest of us, and the only one who can go within sword range of you without being nearly impaled is Lenalee! Stop sitting around and do something interesting."

"Something interesting like poring over books, overstuffing myself with food, or engaging in senseless chatter? I'd rather not. And don't call me that."

"Something interesting like partying, getting girls, and other normal behavior for people our age. Instead of training and meditating 24/7. You need to loosen up, socialize, get laid," Lavi chattered, throwing an arm around Kanda's shoulder and dragging him towards the door, nearly suffocating the shorter Exorcist in the process.

Kanda winced noticeably at the mention of getting laid. Or being nearly suffocated, that was almost as bad.

"Get off." The 'or I kill you' was not said aloud, but both knew what he meant.

"Aw, don't be so cold! We're friends, right?" Lavi said, but removed his arm nonetheless, for fear of it getting cut off. (Kanda had moved his own arm toward a replacement sword he'd worn since Mugen had to be repaired.) An awkward silence ensued, but that never put off Lavi. Considering his options for a moment, Lavi decided to just drag Kanda along by the hand.

Kanda recoiled slightly, but decided that holding hands, awkward as that was, would be better than being led around by the neck. As long as he didn't think about it, it wasn't that bad, right?

The redhead blinked in surprise at Kanda's reaction, or lack thereof, then broke into a toothy grin, looking like a kid that'd accomplished something big and was being praised. Which, in a way, he had. Most people in the Black Order would have said it was impossible to get Kanda to hold hands (unless it was in preparation for an attack, which really didn't count).

Lavi ran out of Kanda's room with said Exorcist in tow.

"So, where to? That town nearby? Or would you prefer someone from the Order? Though if it's Lena-" Lavi cut off, interrupted by a clout to the head. He turned to whine and Kanda again, but was cut off once more.

"I'm not interested in that kind of thing. Now find something to do that doesn't concern your libido." The death glare was definitely intact again.

"...you're not interested in girls?"

"Nope."

"You sure?"

A glare. It almost seemed like Lavi couldn't unterstand him not being interested in sex, love, or any other distractions.

"Wow, I... I never knew you swung that way, Yuu." Not almost, apparently.

Kanda stopped to bang his head against the nearby wall a couple of times to get the _idiot_'s voice and words out of his head.

"You don't have to be embarassed, Yuu. It's perfectly normal."

Kanda opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted as Lavi dragged him off once again.

"Shush, I know a place we can go."

'Hell no!' he wanted to say, but then realized it'd be easier to just go along with Lavi's plan, then just kill- err, reject whoever Lavi brought along, and make his escape.

--

After much wandering and getting lost, Lavi finally announced, "We're here." Whereever 'here' was. As far as Kanda could tell, he'd just been led into an unoccupied part of the Black Order's Headquarters. The hallways had been empty save for the two of them.

"Here?" Kanda echoed, glancing around doubtfully. He'd expected somewhere a bit more... inhabited.

"Yup, here," Lavi replied cheerily, then turned toward Kanda and kissed him, their hands still intertwined.

Kanda's first emotion was inevitably surprise, but it didn't take long for him to regain his ever-present pissed mood.

Before he had the chance to bite off Lavi's tongue (which had snuck into his mouth while he was gaping at the suddenness of what had happened) and end the kiss, Lavi pulled away, having realized what Kanda probably would've done next from the deathly glare he was receiving.

He offered a cheeky grin in apology, and received a punch to the face in return.

"Still, it was worth it to see you of all people blush," Lavi muttered half to himself.

Kanda blanched, then, realizing they were still holding hands, quickly pulled his away and moved it towards the hilt of his sword.

The next ten minutes were spent with Kanda attempting murder, and Lavi desperately trying to stay alive. When Kanda had settled down a bit (after putting a couple of gashes through Lavi's clothes), the two of them settled down, panting breathlessly.

After a while, Kanda broke the silence.

"Why'd you lead me all the way out here, anyways?"

"So nobody would hear anything suspicious."

And with that, Lavi fled, Kanda close on his heels and waving the sword around madly again.

--

Several hours later, they returned to the main part of the headquarters. Much gossip was had over why both of them had returned breathless and disheveled from a secluded part of the Order, with Lavi's clothes somewhat torn in quite a few... disturbing places.

* * *

A/N: Done, thanks for reading! Reviews would be much appreciated.


	2. Drabble Challenge

Title: Drabble Challenge  
Genre: Fluff/Humor/Angst (well, it _is _ten different drabbles, after all)  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: Character death (in one of 'em), slight violence (mostly comical stuff)  
Summary:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.  
I chose LaviYuu, in case you couldn't tell. P  
A/N: Don't take these too seriously, they're just drabbles. I came up with the plots as quickly as possible, so… some of 'em don't fit so well. Plus some songs don't freakin' have lyrics. xx;

Also, don't laugh at my songs. Not that I should care, seeing as I hardly listen to most of 'em anymore… but still. And yes, I realize most don't fit the lyrics. If they even have lyrics.

* * *

**1. A Song for You – Tenpei Sato**

_Thank you for singing a song!  
Thank you for your smile every day!  
A song for you…_

"Yuu-channnn!" The redheaded Exorcist burst into Kanda's room, nearly breaking off the door in the process.

"What the hell are you doing here, idiot?" was the growled reply.

"Yuu, I wrote a song for you," Lavi answered, grinning idiotically. "Wanna here it?"

"No."

"Oh come onnn!" wailed Lavi, making a big fuss and slinging his arms all over Kanda's shoulders in the process.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Lavi pouted, still clinging onto Kanda. It took a while before he came to a sudden realization. He didn't need Kanda's consent to sing. And with that realization, he commenced with the song, stupid smile still intact.

"What the-?!" Kanda asked, startled.

Lavi just smiled and continued singing, which earned him a severe beating. Still, the redhead persisted.

--

After the song was over, and Lavi was thoroughly beaten up, he smiled and asked, "Like it?"

An indiscernible mutter from Kanda.

"What was that?"

"It… was okay. But next time, try something less sappy, to someone who actually cares."

Lavi beamed at the "compliment" and promised to write another song for Kanda soon, earning himself yet another punch.

* * *

**2. And One – Linkin Park**

_Where should I start  
Disjointed heart  
I've got no commitment  
To my own flesh and blood  
Left all alone_

Lavi, or rather, Bookman Jr., sighed, sitting on a train, headed away from the Black Order, from the person he once was.

Panda (otherwise known as the Bookman) glared disapprovingly, but said nothing.

Lavi noticed, and smiled cheerily in reply, before remembering he no longer held that alias. His eyes dropped, and his face turned solemn.

'_How could I leave, though?'_

It was the only place he'd loved, not just because of loyalty. The people there actually meant something. The ever-happy Allen, Lenalee, keeping the peace, and Kanda…

Oh god, Kanda. And as Lavi sat there, remembering those nights, those moments with the other exorcist, he felt something in his chest snap. His calm composure broke, and he reached for his hammer, before remembering it'd been left behind.

That was all it took to restore his sanity, to break his resolve to leave. And he settled down, hating himself for wavering, for wanting, for feeling so fucking lonely.

Bookmen had no need for hearts, so why did his ache so much?

**3. Speed Queen – Tenpei Sato**

* * *

_-no lyrics-_

Lavi watched with admiration as Lenalee fought akuma, her hair and outfit trailing behind her as she dashed around, killing the Level Ones at an amazing rate.

As for why Lavi wasn't helping? Well, he was being threatened on swordpoint by a certain Japanese Exorcist. And his Innocence was broken besides.

"E-err, Yuu-chan, why're you pointing Mugen at me?"

"Don't gawk at her. It's not proper."

Lavi blinked, then realized he'd been talking about Lenalee, answering innocently in reply, "I'm only watching how she fights, so I can record it later."

"Mmhm, and that's why you have to look at her lower body all the time."

"Uh, it's not what you think, Yuu-chan," the redhead whined. Then, grinning, "You jealous?"

A slight blush was enough answer for him.

* * *

**4. Remember the Name – Fort Minor**

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

"Name's Lavi. Nice to meet you," said the junior Bookman, holding his hand out in greeting towards the other Exorcist, a black-haired teen of Japanese descent.

"Che."

"Hm? Your name's 'Che'?"

Kanda growled, already beginning to get pissed at the newcomer. "No, my name's something that doesn't concern you," he growled. "Now fuck off."

"Quite the polite one, aren't you?" Lavi asked, still smiling and holding out his hand.

Kanda glared, then walked off, not wanting to bother with the energetic redhead anymore.

"Oh come on, a name won't hurt!" Lavi yelled after the other's quickly retreating back before running after him.

--

The bothering (or rather, stalking) continued for a week and three days before Kanda finally gave in, having tried everything, including threatening, punching, and stabbing (well, attempting to).

"Kanda. Kanda Yuu," he growled finally. "Now will you fuck off?"

"Yuu? That's a nice name. I'll remember that. Now I know what to say when-" Lavi was cut off by a sword stabbed towards his head.

"And don't call me that."

* * *

**5. Moon Cradle – Tenpei Sato**

_-no lyrics-_

The moon streamed into the huge window of Kanda's room, lending an eerie glow to said Exorcist's hair.

Lavi sighed happily, holding the other close. It'd been their first night together, Kanda having finally given up his pride and admitting that he'd liked Lavi back as well.

The redhead shifted slightly to snuggle closer to 'his' Yuu-chan, wincing slightly at the stiffness in his muscles.

Still, he was content. He was with the one he wanted, the most beautiful person on the planet. The one he loved. And the feeling was mutual.

The two slept like that the rest of the night, intertwined in each other's arms, cradled by the moonlight itself.

* * *

**6. Numb – Linkin Park **

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

"We need to talk," the Bookman muttered to Lavi as he caught his apprentice roaming towards Kanda's quarters again.

"What of?" was the innocent reply, though Lavi looked rather nervous and guilty.

"You. Kanda. The two of you."

"What about us?"

"Don't play innocent! I've noticed you two 'visiting' each other a lot lately, and acting _real_ close. You're a Bookman's apprentice! You don't have time for these distractions."

"What distractions?"

The Bookman's eyes narrowed threateningly.

Lavi sighed. So, the innocent act hadn't worked. "Don't tell me you've never liked anyone."

"I have. I gave them up. We're Bookmen."

A growl. Kanda was waiting, and if Lavi was late… he shuddered at the thought. "Fu- err, I mean...excuse me, I have to go." Lavi replied lamely.

"This is for recording purpose only, anyways." A lie, but he needed to get away. He couldn't stand the Panda's interfering, and most definitely couldn't stand being like the heartless old man. ('_Even though he hadn't minded before. Even though that was what he was supposed to be…_' the Bookman in him murmured.)

"Oh really?" the old man asked with an uncharacteristic smirk.

--

The next day, Kanda avoided Lavi, and locked the door to his room all night. Lavi had a nagging feeling the Bookman had something to do with it, but kept quiet.

--

The next day, when the two of them walked into the mess hall, Lavi caught Kanda, and kissed him, in plain view of everybody. A quite "sorry" was muttered, but the message had been transferred already.

Bookman watched in disapproval, but remained silent, glowering as the two walked off to sit alone at an isolated table.

* * *

**7. Unlucky Hero – Tenpei Sato**

-_lyrics in Japanese-_

Unlucky. That was the only word Lavi could think of to describe himself. He'd chosen the worst possible alias to become attached to. And the worst person to fall for.

And as if his luck couldn't get worse, that person found out. Lavi expected the worst, considering that it was Kanda Yuu. He was wrong.

Kanda had stared in shock and walked away. Lavi nearly gave up, but that night, he had a surprise visitor. Kanda. Nobody in the nearby rooms got any sleep that night, what with all the sounds coming out of the room.

Being unlucky wasn't all that bad, Lavi decided, smiling and latching on to Kanda possessively all of the next day.

* * *

**8. Allen Walker – Wada Kaoru**

_-no lyrics-_

Allen was the object of most of Kanda's hatred. Which was quite a lot, considering.

Lavi wasn't sure why, but the angry aura around the swordsman seemed to darken when Lavi and Allen were together. And fluctuated every time the two got a bit too close.

When he asked, Kanda simply whacked him and walked off.

Lenalee, who'd been standing nearby, laughed at the reaction. Seeing that Lavi still didn't get it, she explained, giggling all the while.

Lavi's eyes widened in an almost comical way, and, after thanking Lenalee, bounced off after Kanda.

--

Afterwards, Lavi made sure to keep a safe distance from Allen, much to the confusion of the other. Lenalee made a point of sitting by Allen, too, so that Lavi and Kanda would have to sit by each other. Not that either of them minded.

Kanda's temper wasn't nearly as bad anymore, either.

* * *

**9. Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day**

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

The Bookman was wrong, Bookmen did have hearts. Or, at least Lavi did, since he could feel it snapping.

A horde of lever three akumas had attacked the two of them on a mission previously believed easy. No big deal normally, but both of their Innocences were still healing from being broken on the Ark.

The result? Kanda. Dead.

Lavi stared in disbelief. Hadn't Kanda always had unbelievable healing skills? Why was it that the wound just had to be that fatal. Because really, no amount of self-restoration could heal someone whose heart had been stabbed clean through and had lost massive amounts of blood as well.

Before he had time to properly mourn, though, he went in a rage, killing all the akuma nearby with ease, the anger oddly making him stronger.

The victory was hollow, though. He too felt like he'd been killed. The agonizing pain in his chest almost led him to believe that he'd died, same as Kanda.

Perhaps that was why Bookman had warned him never to get attached.

* * *

**10. Love Letters – Tenpei Sato**

_-no lyrics-_

Kanda stood in the middle of one of the Black Order's many hallways, gawking in disbelief at the note he'd found in his pocket, completely ignoring the inquisitive eyes of those passing him.

A love letter. Note. Whatever. Kanda hadn't believed anyone would have the courage to write one of those to him. All advances made were usually responded to with either violence or cold refusal, after all, so everybody had learned not to try anything. Not that it was a proper one. All it had was:

'Would you go out with…'

Kanda finally dismissed it, and put it away in his pocket.

--

His seat at dinner had the same note.

As did his room when he went there.

Mess hall at breakfast.

Lunch.

Dinner.

All said 'Would you go out with…'

By the time Kanda returned to his room at night, he was quite distracted (and more than a bit freaked out). So much so that he didn't notice that his door was open, or that someone was in it. At least, not until he crashed into said person.

Kanda looked up in surprise, glaring as he saw Lavi standing in front of the bed, smiling in his usual idiotic way.

He opened his mouth to order Lavi out, but cut himself off as he noticed the large sign the redhead was holding.

In the idiot's obvious (and annoying) handwriting, was the word 'ME'.

* * *

A/N: -laughs- I cheated on a couple of them. Hell, I went four minutes overtime for the sixth one.

WMP amuses me with its choices for this. Allen Walker being one of 'em just made me laugh so bad.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this. Feel free to leave some feedback, even if you didn't.


End file.
